


Пёс да кот

by KYRWA (nuups)



Series: Откуп [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: Кошка с собакой. Кот да пёс.Вот только не единое целое, как в том дурацком мультике на ТНТ, а вполне себе автономные создания. Лёша, наверное, даже чуть больше.
Series: Откуп [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168706





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное развитие нашей [«Валерьянки»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8349964). Всё не так радужно. Одна из параллельных реальностей, где есть своя точка невозврата.
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239503)

_Выражение «Я боюсь себе даже представить» — в корне неверно. Ведь люди боятся, потому что представляют._

Димин смех — немного лай. Он, конечно, напоминает иногда кота, но Лёша чует — пёс Бара намного больше.

Да-да, они избитое «как кошка с собакой». То есть — не всегда понимают друг друга, но тем не менее ладят. Потому что эти кошка с собакой живут в одном доме, едят из одной миски и игриво кусаются за лучшее место на лежанке.

Лёше немного стыдно, что он — кот, а Бара — пёс. Потому что собаки — это преданность и ответственность, забота. Лёша чувствует, что Дима к нему привязывается («влюбляется» зачеркнуто, дабы не произносить громких глаголов). Нет, он сам — привязывается тоже, но _не настолько_. Коты — это самостоятельность и независимость, вечное «себе на уме». Леше стыдно за то, что ему оборвать связь с Барой — если что-то пойдет не так — будет проще.

Поэтому он цепляется за их «хорошо», много ластится и немного боится будущего. Он не то чтобы заранее извиняется, просто старается делать всё, что может. Ему действительно нравится Дима, просто они по натуре разные.

Кошка с собакой. _Кот да пёс._

Вот только не единое целое, как в том дурацком мультике на ТНТ, а вполне себе автономные создания. Лёша, наверное, даже чуть больше.

Во всю эту чушь вроде половинок Лёша не верит, но если уж перекладывать, то скорее изначально целый человек сам может отдать часть себя другому. И если тот другой уйдет, то будет плохо и больно. Разница разве что в лимите отдачи, всё как с кредитками.

У Лёши этот лимит не самый большой, он всё равно останется достаточно собой, даже если отдаст свой максимум. А вот Дима… Лёша боится, что Баринов может оказаться из тех, кто в один момент доходит до того, что всего себя — другому. Вот, держи, пожалуйста, бери, что угодно, всё — ради. Лёше страшно, что Бара однажды это предложит.

Это всё глупости, что страшно вверять всего себя другому человеку. Те, кому страшно — не вверяют. Не шагают опрометчиво с безрассудной улыбкой в эту пропасть, решившись в один миг. Страшно не им. Да и _не им_ — не всегда.

Дима такой хороший, что аж сердце сжимается. Нет, грубит, дерзит, наглеет, с плеча рубит — дворовый пёс, но это всё поверхностное, на первых рубежах. Стоит подобраться ближе и становится понятно: Бара — хороший. С правильным воспитанием, с понятиями. У него ответственность с детства на подкорке привита, потому что — мать и сестра, потому что — футбольный интернат, потому что будь сам за себя, а вдобавок ещё и за родных. У Бары эта подпрограмма по умолчанию срабатывает — брать на себя ответственность за того, кого подпускаешь близко. Но Лёша и сам не из тех, за кого надо принимать решения. Ему хочется заорать, попросить за него не впрягаться, потому что он _кот_ , он сам по себе, ему некомфортно и тягостно чувствовать за собой обязательства. А он их _чувствует_. Эту необходимость быть осмотрительнее и осторожнее. У Лёши две поруки в жизни — брат и мама, список не просто ограничен, список зафиксирован намертво.

У Бары неизживаемая потребность оберегать и контролировать. У Лёши бзик на уровне жизненной парадигмы — не быть никому должным. Сочетать это — слишком страшно.

На первый взгляд (на первых рубежах) Бара гопник, хам и агрессивный мудак, а Лёша — хороший мальчик: судьям не грубит, в подкаты лишний раз не стелится и улыбается по-котячьи. А в следующем приближении Лёша чувствует себя последней скотиной, потому что Бару не заслуживает вот нисколечки. Диме бы собачку себе тоже какую найти, а не с котом-сам-себе-на-уме возиться. Суку хорошую. Суку — потому что Лёша себя знает, у него могут быть хоть триста раз благородные помыслы, только вот он первый начнёт скрипеть зубами от злости, завидев Диму с какой-нибудь… Возненавидит бедную девчонку зазря, за просто так, за собственную ревность и тупое чувство собственничества.

Потому что ему страшно, что Бара в него — больше, чем он в обратку, страшно, если вдруг придётся щадить чужие чувства, не имея собственных. Страшно, что если они вдруг не справятся, то Лёша переживет, а Дима — ну, не особо.

Но ещё страшнее, если он ошибается. В себе или в Диме.

Собака с кошкой. _Пёс да кот_.


	2. 2.

_есть выбор_

_между эстетикой_

_и содержанием_

_между долгими диалогами_

_и молчанием_

_есть выбор между тобой_

_и одиночеством_

_и чаще всего я не знаю,_

_чего мне хочется._

Лёша слишком много думает и не видит, что может сам всё испортить раньше времени, если то, что у него в голове, выльется наружу. На Диму. Он сам так запутался, что даже не знает, в ком больше — в себе или в Баре. А может и просто — в ситуации. Лёша боится, что Бара привязался к нему слишком сильно, но за этим не замечает, что может быть — пока только может быть — на самом деле слишком сильно привязался сам. Ему от Димы пло-хо-рошо.

А ещё все его терзания и метания так очевидно видны Антону. Он видит, как Лёша изводит и изводится. Замечает, что думает слишком много и улыбается слишком широко и с какой-то грустью во взгляде. Антон знает, что, конечно, по-хорошему не лезть бы ему во всё это, но не может. Подходит, обнимает и говорит на ухо, заботливо перебирая волосы:

— Не хорони вас раньше времени, — и смотрит пристально в родные распахнутые в удивлении глаза. — Не делай глупостей, братик.

Это, конечно, смешно. Потому что глупостей они и вместе, и по отдельности наделали столько… и останавливаться явно не собираются. Но Лёша все равно кивает. «Не делай глупостей». Кто бы им это лет шесть назад сказал… Не делать глупостей Лёша не умеет, а вот хоронить они как раз оба наловчились только так. Закапывать, запирать на задворках и отпускать. Не придавать значения.

Он на какое-то время даже отключается, слушает тёплый тихий шёпот Тоши и кивает в нужных местах. В голове — картинки, которые они давно с братом пообещали за(с)хоронить. Было и было — интерес, возраст, азарт… Практика, если хотите.

— Прошу, Лёш, не надо. — голос у брата чуть хрипловатый — наорался, видать, на тренировке. — Не мучайся и не мучай. Дима уже что-то подозревать начинает. Оно тебе надо?

— Нет, — роняет, словно камень в воду — только круги по воде.

— Тогда, куда спешишь? — Антон ласковый, понимающий и такой родной. — Остановись, выдохни, _почувствуй_.

— Да.

Лёша соглашается. У Лёши в голове на повторе «не мучайся и не мучай». Не мучить это как? Отойти в сторону, позволить Диме найти то, что он действительно заслуживает? Того, кого. Не мучиться это как? Пустить всё по течению и верить, что выплывет? Тогда — они выплыли. Сейчас Лёше надо будет плыть одному.

Лёша закрывает глаза. Он так устал. От себя, мыслей, ситуации… Антон чувствует всё это и, приподняв за подбородок, мягко касается губами лба.

— Лёшик, езжай к Диме, — ерошит волосы, улыбается едва-едва, а у Лёши в носу щиплет. Младший, пускай и не намного, но такой умный временами… Или мудрый? В любом случае, он благодарен брату, как никому другому. И он понимает, куда клонит близнец, но с губ срывается тихое:

— Тош, я боюсь, — и жмётся ближе, как когда-то в детстве. — Очень, — жмурится и выдыхает — сказал. Вслух сказал.

— Боишься, — кивает Антон. И в этом «боишься» всё — и «это нормально», и «оно пройдёт», и «я понимаю», и «ты всё равно не один». Они давно научились друг с другом разглядывать несказанное за фасадом слов.

Лёша знает, что можно перестать и ничего не испортить. Он не знает, можно ли ничего не испортить, _продолжив_.

Брат всегда поддержит, но не всегда переубедит. И Лёше не становится менее страшно. Но чуть тише внутри — да.


End file.
